


Turn At Last To Home Afar

by UlisaBarbic



Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: F/M, Family Feels, Family Fluff, Father-Son Relationship, Gen, Goku readjusting, Good Parent ChiChi, Good Parent Son Goku (Dragon Ball), Home, Homecoming, Idiots in Love, Love, Married Couple, Married Life, Married Sex, Post-Majin Buu Saga, Smart Son Goku (Dragon Ball), son family
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-11
Updated: 2021-01-21
Packaged: 2021-03-15 05:15:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,721
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28683153
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UlisaBarbic/pseuds/UlisaBarbic
Summary: The fight against Buu is over. Goku is alive. The Son Family is whole again. They’ve got a lot of lost time to make up for.
Relationships: Chi-Chi/Son Goku (Dragon Ball), Videl Satan/Son Gohan
Comments: 9
Kudos: 48





	1. Chapter 1

“Goku.”

The words were soft, whispered almost. He turned from the door frame and looked at her. It had been so long and he’d thought there was no way she could possibly get any prettier but he was wrong per usual. He didn’t understand her frettin’ over wrinkles or things like that. He sure didn’t see none!

And he didn’t really think her boobs sagged or that she was small-chested. Far from it in fact. But if those white lies kept Old Kai away from his wife, so be it. If he’d known his son had developed those kind of feelings for Videl, he wouldn’t face brought her up at all. Maybe it was sleazy ditching Old Kai on Bulma but if he knew her OR Vegeta, the old geezer wouldn’t get anywhere near her—even if he tried. 

So, he’d fully admit to putting his wife first.

Now though, back home, their guests having disappeared back to their own domains and their sons asleep, the two were alone. For the first time in seven years. He’d not realized how long he’d been gone until just now. The short walk to her down the hall revealed so many moments, plastered in picture form on the wall, that he’d missed.

Birthdays.

Holidays.

First moments.

Sad times.

Happy times.

So much he’d missed but the people was what hit him the most. His son—sons. He had two. They was still so hard to wrap his head around. But it was true and he’d no idea how ChiChi had managed to survive that on her own. She shouldn’t have had to.

He’d thought he was doing the right thing. He truly had. He was sure there were conversations exchanged berating his decision and insisting on him seeking out higher training as the REAL reason but they couldn’t be further from the truth.

Time passed differently in Other World. When he’d settled in his decision, training and growing stronger became his rock, his center point. Figuring out new techniques, different approaches and breaching the power ceiling that Gohan had set became his focus. 

But it was always lacking. 

Maybe at one point, that had been enough but now, it wasn’t. It gave some joy, that was for certain but it was always like eating and eating and never quite being full. Buildup without climax. Mass without sustenance. 

It was being alive (metaphorically as he WAS dead) but not living.

But here he was, home. With his children. With the mountain. With her.

Putting his hands on her shoulders, he spoke to her softly, a musky tone he reserved only for her, right near her ear. “I missed you. Every day.”

Leaning into the warmth of his breath, ChiChi exhaled sharply with his hands on her breasts suddenly. She debated leaving them but ultimately pushed away.

Goku pouted, like a locked puppy. “Chi...”

“Not out here!” She hissed through her teeth. “Both your sons inherited your hearing!”

Chuckling both in amusement and out of relief that it wasn’t a rejection of him, he took her hand and said “Well, we oughta let them sleep,anyway, right? But...maybe you and I could talk somewhere else?”

When she didn’t protest and even gave him a amorous grin, he focused and the two of them vanished, reappearing just above the lake beyond the borders of their home. ChiChi immediately wrapped her arms tightly around his neck to keep gravity from doing its job and she relished in the rumble in his chest.

“Aw, I ain’t gonna let you fall, you know that.”

Gathering her breath, she retorted, “I know, I know you won’t. I really needa learn to fly. Now that both my boys—our boys—know how.”

Smiling at her, he advised, stroking her hair. “I could teach ya. You’d pick it up real easy.” Lingering a bit in her hair, he breathed, “I missed you, Chi. You been gettin’ prettier and no one tol’ me!” He slapped his left bicep. “I woulda built them up a little more for ya!”

Setting him with a skeptical look, she replied, “Goku, you don’t hafta doll yourself up for me.” Tracing his chest with her finger, she said, “I ain’t never been disappointed in what you put out.”

Grinning, Goku closed the distance between them. Letting his lips linger just above hers, he said, “Well, that’s good.” Hovering there, only the wind to blow their clothes about, he loosened her hair from its bun and inhaled that familiar shampoo she used all the time. The wind blew the strands into her face and he gently pushed them aside, losing himself in her eyes. 

Burning a bit red in her cheeks, she turned away. “I’m not as young as I used to be.” Her words trailed off. “Not as pretty.”

Cupping her chin, turning it back to him, the Saiyan shook his head. “Aw, don’t be silly. You’re prettier than I remember and I got a good memory.” Gently rubbing her cheek, he said, “I...wanna know you again, Chi.”

Know you. 

That was what she’d called it during their honeymoon. Goku, having grown up with Master Roshi, had known a lot more about the nightly activities of a married couple than anyone could have expected. She’d been so naive still but so enthusiastic, so wanting to live this dream. She’d talked about wanting to “know him” in every way—spirit, body, mind. It was their term for being as in tune with another person as you could be. Their time to be together, to share bodies, to be one.

“Can I know you again, Chi?”

Eyes wet, she traced his jaw. “I’ve been wantin’ that for the past seven years, Goku. Think we could land though? I got no doubt you could hold me the whole tone but...”

Looking about, Goku considered. Lots of dirt and sand around here. He knew ChiChi wasn’t fond of that (honestly, he wasn’t either, chaffed like nothin’ else!) but they didn’t wanna wake the boys up either and the lake was too cold right now so...

Ooo! Idea!

“Flying Nimbus!”

With a surge of energy, the loyal yellow cloud tumbled across the landscape and Goku gently deposited his wife on it even as he relieved himself of all outer clothing, dumping them to the ground.

She bounced a moment before settling. 

“Here?” Her voice rose an octave. Whether it was from the prospect or from her husband suddenly being a lot less clothed than before, she wasn’t sure. Maybe it didn’t matter. Sinking back, the cloud held firm under her weight and for just a moment, she pondered that surely they would collapse through the mystical cloud if they went through with this!

But no. Even as he settled next to her and lay his hands in all the right places, the cloud held her firm. She didn’t feel herself slipping through or slumping or anything like that. It was simply a soft, welcoming support.

And why not?

Why would making love with her husband be considered anything but right?

What was more pure than the love she and her Goku shared?

He leaned over her, his hands gently treading over her body. Her skin reacted as if to an electric shock. It had been so long but her body remembered. Desire flooded her and she caught his face in her hands, pressing her lips to his, drinking in the presence she’d been without for far too long. She felt bad for how desperately she clung to him but as always he only reciprocated.

Responding in kind, whispering in her ear, “Can I show you how much I missed you?” with a lustful musk that only she heard, her heart skipped even as her mind lost sight of anything but him. 

Shedding her cheongsam, never minding that the wind would likely scatter it who knew where in the mountain, she pushed back, tossing her husband onto his back until she straddled him, “I’m waiting. Been waiting seven years.” Her eyes watered even as she leaned forward, setting her face not an inch from his. “Are you still my Champion?”

“I’ll let you be the judge of that.” Goku leaned in, her arms latched about his neck, she stretched into positions she had not done in years as if she had done so yesterday.

They “found” each other again as if they’d never been lost.


	2. Chapter 2

ChiChi awoke to warmth on her face and chirping that was far louder than normal. It took a moment for her to settle on the moment and that she was not in her usual bed. The softness was alien.

Blinking once then twice, her eyes cleared on the yellow cloud of Nimbus and the feeling of strong arms around her. The previous night came back to her in a blur and it certainly explained the dull but enjoyable ache in her body. Inhaling, she caught the familiar scent that had eluded her for the past seven years.

Rolling over slightly, the woman caught sight of her husband, still asleep, mouth slightly open and slight snores protruding from his mouth. The mountain wasn’t yet awake, the faintest fingers of sunlight just painting the horizon. Warmth coloring Goku’s face gave a low innocence to him, one she’d seen in her dreams so many times.

“You’re home.” She said it aloud in a soft tone. “You’re really home.”

A dragonfly flirted across Goku’s face, beating its wings on his nose. Wrinkling his face in response, Goku batted at it with one hand a d rolled to the left. 

Right over the edge of the mystical cloud and flat towards the earth.

“Goku!” ChiChi scrambled to the edge in time to wince at the large crash and Goku’s moan. She didn’t much mind the view though; any chance she got to admire her husband she was going to take it. The man was chiseled from solid stone as far as she was concerned. 

All the same, a fall like that was never fun. “Goku!” Her hair draped into her face as she leaned over the edge “Are you okay?”

A slow moving v-for-victory sign greeted her as Goku gradually sat up, cracking his neck as he did so. “Ooo, that’s a wake up call for you!”

ChiChi gently slid off the cloud and Goku leapt up, catching her in his left arm even though she could have landed just fine on her own. It was a reflex acquired over many years and seven years dead did not destroy it. “Did I wake you up, Chi?”

Shaking her head, she picked up her clothes from where they’d been tossed the night before, shaking out the leaves. “No. I wake up early pretty easy now. Two boys tend to do that to you.”

Grinning a bit, Goku asked, “Thinknthetre awake yet?”

ChiChi shook her head. “After yesterday? I doubt it. Especially Gohan. He sleeps in whenever he can and Goten likes to mimic him. They’ll wake up when I get breakfast on the table.”

Wrapping his arms around her from behind, getting a low squeal from her, the Saiyan smiled. “Then we can play a little more!”

“Goku!”

“What?” He pouted. “You don’t wanna play with me?”

The woman faced him, his downtrodden eyes and pouty lips. “I...didn’t say that, Goku.” She rested her forehead on his, though she had to stand on her tiptoes to do it. “But I think I might need a rest.”

“Oh.” He nibbled a bit at her neck. “Then how about I just make YOU feel good this time?”

Well, she wasn’t a fool. Who said no to that? And her Goku was well versed in all the ways to make her quiver.

“Don’t spoil your appetite for breakfast,” she teased lightly. “You’ll have to work for this one,” she ended as she ran for the lake. Cold as it was, it would also serve as a good cleanser when they were done. “Are you going to play or not?” She put one hand on her hip, just enough to draw attention to bellow her waistline.

Her Goku could never turn down a hunt. 

“Ready or not, Chi. Here I come!”

OOO

ChiChi exhaled, jostling her hair a bit, getting the last of the water out. Her Goku had not disappointed—he never did—but she was also ready to tease him with her expertise! Her meal last night would be nothing compared to what she put on the table this morning! 

She would pause, every so often, to see if her boys had stirred upstairs but thus far, nothing. Not too surprising. After a battle like that, she was content to let them sleep as long as they wanted to. 

But it was a bit surprising to find Goku still at the kitchen table, hunched over some notes. He’d normally go train while she cooked or get firewood or something! This was unusual.

Lowering the temperature on the stove and putting her oven mitts aside, she approached him.

“Goku, what are you doing?”

Said Saiyan turned to smile at his wife, “Workin’.” He held up the paper in front of him that was covered in his chicken scratch writing. Much as ChiChi loved him, it was hard even for her to read at times. But he always added little doodles when he wrote—that was likely where Gohan got it.

“So I see.” She kissed his temple and leaned over his shoulder. “But workin’ on what?” At closer look, she could see he’d divided the paper into two columns and beside each item, he’d drawn either a candle, a tree or a firework. At closer glance, she saw a kite on a few of them too. 

And the two columns were titled ‘Gohan’ and ‘Goten.’

Pointing to each item on his list, Goku said, equal parts serious and sad “I got some holidays to catch up on.”

Now she saw it. 7 candles—7 birthdays, 7 presents, 7 Christmases, 7 kites, 7 Children’s Days, 7 fireworks, 7 New Years. All that he’d missed.

“A make up holiday party?” She asked.

Nodding, he looked up at her. “I just needa find me a chef that can cook some miracles.” He teased her with a smile. “Know anyone?”

Gently tapping his nose, she rolled up her sleeves “One comes to mind.”

Giving her a gleeful grin, he asked, “I’m a little short on zennie right now. Can we make other arrangements?”

Leaning over, she let her breath tickle his ear and whispered a series of requests inside, keeping her face shrouded and she left without much response as she finished. 

Goku stumbled a bit and stood up from the chair, “Chi?” He asked as he hastily stared at her. “You got a bit more creative on me!” Not that he minded. It had been seven years after all. He had to make up time to her too! Though, even he might need a break before long.

She smiled. “Well, the imagination runs wild after a bit.” She turned serious. “But. Before we plan anything Goku, I want to show you something.” She turned off the stove and took his hand, leading the way to their bedroom. Goku followed, curious and intrigued. ChiChi could certainly be mysterious when she wanted to be but this felt more heavy. 

ChiChi reached under their bed and pulled out an old box. It looked like it had been opened and closed several times. When she pried the top open, Goku found himself looking at letters, paintings, collages, little knickknacks. But also cards, poems, any manner of things. He even saw some video recording discs.

“Chi?”

“After...you died.” She said softly. “We started this box. Things we wanted to tell you. To give you.” She played with her hair a little bit. “Not all of the things I said in those letters were kind but...these are yours, Goku. Gifts. Letters, poems. From me. From Gohan. Even a few from Goten.”

Goku stared at it, eyes full of reverence. “You...kept them for me?”

“I did. I don’t know why. Maybe because I always hoped. Even when I didn’t think I had reason to hope left. And the boys just did it naturally and...” she sniffed, tears in her eyes. “Welcome home, Goku.”


End file.
